


Счастье любит тишину

by Hexenbesen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexenbesen/pseuds/Hexenbesen
Summary: Цукишима будто соткан из противоречий и каждый раз, наблюдая за его очередной гранью, Тецуро по-новому открывает для себя человека, которого, иногда кажется, знает всю жизнь. А иногда не знает вовсе.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Счастье любит тишину

Тецуро не знает, когда это начинается. Вроде бы вот они только пересекаются в университете и едва обмениваются взглядами, а вот — Цукишима уже остается на ночь, когда, как обычно, с завидной регулярностью опаздывает на последний поезд. Тецуро исследует Цукишиму по крупицам. Он не тот человек, которого можно узнать сразу, — такого требуется изучать неделями, если не годами. Он выстраивает вокруг себя неприступную стену, смотрит на окружающих с высокомерной ухмылкой, пряча хищный отблеск глаз за стеклами очков, а потом с краснеющими ушами заказывает себе клубничный чизкейк и чуть ли не доверху засыпает кофе сахаром. Он с серьезным видом читает умные книжки по антропологии, а на телефоне висит детский брелок с плюшевым динозавром. Он язвительно подкалывает окружающих, выводя тех на эмоции, а потом, закрыв рот кулаком, смеется над дурацкими шутками. Он делает вид, что одинокий и независимый, а сам, хоть и в привычной колкой манере, помогает окружающим найти силы идти дальше.

Цукишима будто соткан из противоречий и каждый раз, наблюдая за его очередной гранью, Тецуро по-новому открывает для себя человека, которого, иногда кажется, знает всю жизнь. А иногда не знает вовсе.

Тецуро правда не помнит, как так вышло, что они начали общаться. Не помнит ни как представились друг другу, ни первого свидания. Просто в какой-то момент Цукишима был уже у него дома. В растянутой футболке и штанах, которые самостоятельно взял из глубин шкафа, с очередной заумной книжкой, которых у Тецуро не было с тех пор, как появилась электронная читалка, с отвратительно сладким кофе. Цукишиме не нужно было говорить слов вроде «чувствуй себя как дома» — он сам устраивал себя так, как ему было удобно. Иногда такая фамильярность пугала. Иногда заставляла почувствовать себя на своем месте.

У Цукишимы глаза цвета смолы. Кажется, прикоснись — увязнешь по локоть. Тецуро увяз по уши, а мягкая текучая смола, давно облепившая тело, закостенела в твердый янтарь: ни сдвинуться, ни вдохнуть. Рядом с Цукишимой голова идет кругом, пьянит, как от вина, и от него же если перепить, выворачивает наизнанку.

— Снова уходишь? — сонно бормочет Тецуро, не отрывая голову от подушки, пока слышит копошение сбоку. Ему даже не нужно смотреть на часы — на них едва ли пять утра. Как Цукишима может спокойно просыпаться спустя четыре-пять часов сна — загадка. Хотя будь Тецуро и сам на пару лет помладше, возможно, мог бы так же.

— Спи, — только и говорит Цукишима. Не злобно, не пытаясь заткнуть, но и без лишней заботы. Так, будто это естественно.

Тецуро переворачивается в кровати, подслеповато щуря глаза из-за приглушенного ночника. Простыни мягкие, и хочется закутаться в них поглубже, чтобы провалиться обратно в сон до самого будильника. Но рядом с кроватью есть Цукишима, и заснуть сейчас — значит потерять те драгоценные минуты, что есть у них вдвоем. Тецуро знает, что жадный, но не может себе представить, как Цукишимы может не быть мало. Они проводят вместе вечера, иногда ночуют, но стоит снова оказаться в университете, как их дороги будто расходятся. Если бы Цукишиму преподавали в качестве направления, Тецуро бы без раздумий сменил специальность.

Цукишима показательно морщится — будто слышит его мысли — так, чтобы даже в полумраке комнаты было видно, что он недоволен, а Тецуро чувствует, как губы сами расплываются в глупой ухмылке. Их игра в гляделки занимает всего пару секунд. Ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы, не раскрывая рта, рассказать друг другу все на свете. Сегодня сдается Цукишима.

Он отпускает пуговицу, так и не вдетую в петличку рубашки — воротник расходится шире, наполовину оголяя ключицы — и подходит к кровати. Матрас, слегка поскрипывая, прогибается под вторым телом, а Тецуро нетерпеливо тянет Цукишиму на себя, заставляя того почти упасть сверху. Он жадно обхватывает чужое тело руками, до боли сжимая в объятиях: крепко, выражая все те чувства, на которые никогда не хватит полноценных слов. Цукишима в его руках теплый, почти горячий, и настолько родной, что становится слишком хорошо, чтобы это было не сном.

— Тебе надо проснуться и почистить зубы, — Цукишима терпит, когда его лицо — нос, скулы, подбородок — покрывают практически невесомыми поцелуями. Но Тецуро видит, как уголки тонких губ дергаются, стараясь скрыть улыбку.

Цукишима сам затягивает его в поцелуй. Медленный, чувственный, в котором читается безграничная привязанность. Без языка — простое соприкосновение губ, где каждый пытается распробовать друг друга. Такой, что хочется прижаться еще ближе, раствориться, стать единым целым.

С Цукишимой каждый поцелуй — открытие. Каждый новый, не похожий на все предыдущие. Каждый — идеальный, будто они созданы друг для друга.

— Мы опоздаем на учебу, — шепчет Цукишима, когда одеяло оказывается отброшено в сторону, а пальцы теряются в волосах и рубашке. Ткань мнется под жадными касаниями. Тецуро спускается поцелуями к шее, слегка прикусывая кожу, но так, чтобы не оставить засосов. Одно из правил — никаких следов на видных местах.

— Ты можешь не ехать домой и взять что-то из моих вещей, — мурчит Тецуро, переходя к ключицам. Ключицы у Цукишимы — произведение искусства. Такие отчетливо выпирающие, что на них хочется оставлять следы, выцеловывать, кусать; словно отлитые из мрамора, как у римской статуи.

Цукишима морщится. Не от боли — от слов.

— Я не собираюсь кричать на весь университет о том, что мы спим, — слова резкие и отдают колкой изморосью где-то под ребрами. А Тецуро бы кричал. Потому что он влюблен до проносящихся перед глазами вселенных, до бабочек в животе. До безумия.

Да и к тому же, будто кто-то действительно заметит, что сегодня Цукишима в чужой рубашке. Спорить не хочется — бесполезно. Если Цукишима что-то вбил себе в голову, вытащить это оттуда можно разве что раскроив ему череп. Тецуро только проводит по светлым кудрям ладонью. Они оба — два упертых барана, только у Цукишимы в дополнение еще пунктик на секретность. И Тецуро уважает его решения. С Цукишимой либо так, либо никак вовсе.

Каждое совместное утро Тецуро любит с особой нежностью. В такие моменты кажется, будто они семья. «Будто» оседает горечью на рецепторах, и остается лишь оставить очередной поцелуй на бледной коже, обвести языком родинку на плече, чтобы забить отвратительный вкус. Всему свое время.

Когда Тецуро вскидывает бедра, плотнее прижимаясь к горячему телу, и трется стояком сквозь тонкую ткань боксеров, Цукишима отстраняется. Он глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, забирает с тумбочки очки и приглаживает рубашку. С губ Тецуро на автомате срывается разочарованный стон.

— Ты знаешь, что у нас нет на это времени, а я не хочу ехать в метро со стояком, — фыркает Цукишима и тут же продолжает, едва Тецуро собирается открыть рот. — Нет, ты не можешь мне, — морщится, — быстренько отсосать.

Обижаться не имеет смысла: Тецуро и сам знает, что его «быстренько отсосать» по итогу превращается в полноценный секс, а значит, займет не меньше часа.

Когда за Цукишимой хлопает входная дверь, Тецуро снова вырубается, чтобы едва разлепить глаза под трещание будильника. Вместе с этим отвратительным звуком заканчивается и утренняя сказка, в которой бы он был готов жить вечно.

Дорога до университета встречает осеней сыростью и кривыми тонущими в лужах желтыми листьями под ногами. Хочется вернуться обратно в кровать, желательно с Цукишимой. Но тот наверняка сейчас тоже едет в кампус.

Они встречаются лишь после обеда. Хотя Тецуро бы с натяжкой назвал это встречей. Цукишима мажет по нему глазами, будто абсолютно не замечая, и даже не отрывается от разговора с одногруппниками. На нем свежая рубашка, — новая, выглаженная, — не та, которую еще несколько часов назад Тецуро окончательно смял, жадно вычерчивая узоры на спине. На бледной коже ни единой отметины, а Тецуро хотел бы усеять всю ее засосами. Большими, красно-фиолетовыми, почти черными — пятнами обозначить свое присутствие. Цукишиме такое не нравится.

— Вы как маленький, — сказал Цукишима, рассматривая синяк у основания шеи после их первого раза. Тогда он еще обращался на «вы» и прибавлял к фамилии Куроо «-сан», из-за чего по спине каждый раз пробегали мурашки. — Вам дали игрушку, и вы теперь всеми силами пытаетесь доказать окружающим, что она ваша.

— Ты для меня не игрушка, — упрямо буркнул Тецуро, который так и не вылез из кровати. Зачем, если оттуда и так открывался прекрасный вид на длинные ноги?

— Так покажите делом, а не только словами. — Цукишима слегка склонил голову на бок и ухмыльнулся.

В тот момент Тецуро задумался, что играют здесь, возможно, именно им.

Цукишима проходит мимо, скрываясь за углом коридора вместе с приятелями, а Тецуро остается стоять на месте. В груди клокочет ревность. Он хочет быть на месте дурацких одногруппников, которые даже наверняка не могут отличить притворную улыбку Цукишимы от настоящей. Он хочет случайно задевать его локтем, когда они идут рядом. Хочет мимолетно касаться у всех на виду. Хочет слушать голос, который обращается к нему. Но Цукишима за поворотом, за бетонной стеной, и Тецуро остается лишь разжать кулаки и идти дальше.

Цукишиме нужно личное пространство — Тецуро его дает.

На людях они словно в параллельных вселенных. Вроде, течение времени одно, но реальности не сталкиваются. В университетской кофейне тепло, несмотря на серый холод улицы. В меню к Хэллоуину появились пряные и тыквенные напитки.

Тецуро выбирает столик поближе к окну. Уже начинает темнеть, но улицу все еще хорошо видно, а на свободную пару не хочется оставаться в душных учебных классах. В кафе немного шумно. Цукишиме бы не понравилось, Тецуро — да. Он придвигает кружку с сезонным латте поближе и сгребает ложкой пенку, которую знатно посыпал корицей. Вкусно.

Разговоры об учебе быстро сменяются обсуждением куда более жизненных ситуаций. Тецуро знает, что с ним просто. Он легко собирает вокруг себя людей, и университет не становится исключением. У него много друзей. Если верить Цукишиме — слишком много. Тецуро считает, что это не так. Излишнее в его друзьях явно не количество. Скорее, любопытство.

— Как провел выходные, Куроо-кун? — Хайба тепло улыбается, помешивая сахар в кофе. Тихо, не звякая ложкой о стенки кружки. Образец хороших манер.

— Шикарно, — Тецуро довольно щурит глаза, стоит прокрутить в голове воспоминания. — Игра в субботу была жаркой, жаль, никто из вас не интересуется волейболом. — Яку закатывает глаза –Тецуро не впервые пытался затащить всех с собой посмотреть матч. — Шакалы против Орлов — противостояние века. Вы бы видели, какие там монстры играют.

— Я видел отрывки по телевизору, — пожимает плечами Савамура, будто пытаясь выказать хоть какую-то поддержку. — Соседи в общежитии тоже иногда любят смотреть.

— Вживую — совсем другое.

Хайба беззлобно посмеивается в ладонь.

— А после матча? — тянет Широфуку, слегка подаваясь вперед. В карих глазах мелькает змеиное любопытство. Она как удав, вроде спокойная, а едва моргнешь — затянет кольца вокруг шеи и заглотит, не пережевывая.

Ухмылка Тецуро становится только отчетливее.

— А после у меня на ночь оставался парень, и мы провели вместе остаток выходных, — подтверждает он всеобщую догадку.

— И?.. — продолжает Широфуку, явно не теряя надежды. Вот же любопытная женщина.

— Тебя интересуют позы, в которых мы занимались сексом, или что? — в тон отвечает Тецуро, и Яку давится напитком.

— Блять, Куроо, ну не пока я пью же! — стараясь откашляться, возмущается он. Юкиэ дует губы и складывает руки на груди.

— Так нечестно. Вы встречаетесь уже сколько? Полгода? А ты нам даже имени его так и не сказал, к чему такая секретность? — она откидывается на спинку кресла. — Ты же не с профессором спишь? — Тецуро в ответ только посмеивается. Предположения о том, с кем именно он встречается, уже давно пошли примерно по третьему кругу и ни разу не ударили в цель. — Знаешь, учитывая твою успеваемость, я даже не удивлюсь. Хотя тогда тебе пришлось бы спать со всеми. До сих пор не понимаю, как раздолбай вроде тебя может быть лучшим на курсе.

— Почему вы так пытаетесь выпытать у меня подробности? — вопрос скорее риторический. Потому что его друзья — любопытные засранцы, которые нутром чуют, когда от них что-то пытаются скрыть.

Тецуро переводит взгляд к окну. Сквозь заляпанное отпечатками стекло он улавливает до боли знакомую фигуру. Цукишима стоит на курилке. Светлые волосы только сильнее вьются от влажности, а тонкие пальцы сжимают подожженную сигарету. Цукишима аккуратно подносит руку ко рту, затягивается — выходит красиво, будто кадр из фильма.

— Да потому что ты ни одну тайну не оберегал так, как личность своего благоверного, — бросает Яку, который наконец сумел подавить приступы кашля. — Там уже либо звезда мирового масштаба, либо ты его вообще себе придумал.

Дым выходит из легких сероватым облаком. Идеально очерченным, практически моментально растворяющимся в воздухе. Тецуро переводит взгляд обратно в кафе.

— А если первое, нам нужно знать, на какие связи рассчитывать в будущем, — с энтузиазмом подхватывает Хайба, заправляя за ухо длинную прядь светлых волос.

— Счастье любит тишину, — многозначительно изрекает Тецуро, для важности даже подняв указательный палец, и все разражаются смехом, сводя идиотскую тему на нет.

— Ты куришь. — Цукишима отрывает взгляд от книги всего на секунду.

— Балуюсь. — Ответ повисает в воздухе сизым сигаретным дымом. Тецуро пытается скрыть покалывающую в груди обиду. Почему о любых мелочах Цукишима не рассказывает сам? Почему даже такую мелочь Тецуро узнает из мимолетных моментов, когда они не вместе?

— И как давно ты балуешься? — Цукишима пожимает плечами.

— Пару недель. — Он аккуратно опускает закладку между страниц, закрывая книгу. — Это не важно.

Тецуро тихо выдыхает. Как донести до этого упрямца, что для него важно все? Цукишима словно боится подпускать ближе. Дает увидеть самую поверхность, но нырнуть вглубь без акваланга не выйдет.

Поцелуи выходят грубыми, жадными. Цукишима будто старается заглушить собой все мысли, и не сказать, что у него плохо получается.

Он утягивает их на кровать — диван слишком узкий для двоих. Одежда летит на пол, перемешиваясь в водовороте эмоций. Тецуро покрывает поцелуями плечи, ключицы, губами чувствуя, как у Цукишимы сбивается дыхание. В такие моменты особенно сильно хочется назвать его Кеем. По имени, чтобы звуками обозначить близость. Но Цукишима на такое лишь криво усмехнется, — Тецуро знает, пробовал, — не поверит. Поэтому с губ срываются только прерывистые, почти рычащие вздохи.

Каждый раз они словно растворяются друг в друге. Прелюдия затягивается — именно так, как они оба любят. Так, чтобы довести до исступления, покрыть чувствами всю поверхность кожи. Покрывало мнется и скатывается. Тецуро обводит руками светлые ребра, сцеловывает родинки, языком проводит по той, что у пупка, вызывая судорожный вздох нетерпения. Цукишима длинными пальцами зарывается в копну волос, оттягивает пряди. Без очков он подслеповато щурится, из-за чего кажется искренним до последней клеточки тела. Когда с губ срывается тихое, едва различимое «Куроо», Тецуро чувствует, как переворачивается все внутри.

Тецуро не видит, но уверен, что зрачки у него широкие, почти на всю радужку, до безумия опьяненные. Потому что у Цукишимы такие же. Влюбленные.

Цукишима любит вести. Он сам достает презерватив из тумбочки, сам разрывает фольгу, от чего Тецуро шумно сглатывает. Вид такого Цукишимы — возбужденного, владеющего ситуацией, желающего получить больше и одновременно продлить момент — каждый раз застает врасплох. Тецуро не может сдержать стон, когда прохладные пальцы касаются разгоряченного члена. Цукишима будто играет: смотрит с вызовом, плавно раскатывает латекс, опаляя кожу собственным дыханием, оставляет поцелуи, слегка прикусывает.

Даже когда Тецуро входит, он чувствует себя ведомым. Цукишима плотно обхватывает его спину, двигает бедрами в такт, подстраивая обоих под нужный темп и угол. Изменчивые тональности тихих стонов формируются в четкие команды в голове, и Тецуро беспрекословно подчиняется, потому что и Цукишима так же без слов подстраивается под него.

Цукишима любит кончать, когда он сверху: когда сам полностью контролирует каждое движение, когда ладонями удерживает Тецуро бедра, когда задыхается в собственных стонах, запрокидывает голову и слегка подрагивает от накрывающего оргазма. А потом, даже не давая себе отдышаться, переворачивается на спину, доводя Тецуро так, как любит уже он. Тецуро любит кончать, прижимаясь к Цукишиме всем телом, игнорируя пот и размазывающуюся по коже сперму. Главное — ближе, соприкасаясь как можно большей поверхностью; так, чтобы чувствовать, как под ним дрожит чувствительное тело, чтобы накрыть собой и отрезать от остального мира.

— Ты тяжелый, — сдавленно говорит Цукишима, упирая руки в плечи Тецуро, когда член внутри перестает пульсировать. Тецуро мычит, не в силах выговорить что-то связное — перед глазами танцуют звезды. — Куроо, слезь, мне нечем дышать.

Слова доносятся сквозь вату, но Тецуро послушно скатывается на бок. Ослабевшие руки на автомате стягивают и завязывают презерватив, выбрасывая его куда-то за борт. Цукишима не любит лежать в грязи, и обязательно поведет их под душ, но — Тецуро знает — сейчас у них есть пара коротких минут на переполняющую сознание нежность.

Они лежат, повернувшись друг к другу лицом и переплетая ноги. Тецуро аккуратно водит пальцами по кучерявым волосам, заправляя лезущие в глаза пряди за ухо. Цукишима, раскрасневшийся и уставший, кажется родным, семьей.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Тецуро и видит, как Цукишима безуспешно пытается скрыть тронувшую губы улыбку. Он придвигает лицо ближе, целует в нос, от чего скрыть улыбку не может уже Тецуро, — хоть и не особо пытается, — и ложится обратно на подушки. У Тецуро в душе щемящая эйфория: такая, от которой легкие, кажется, заполняет чистый кислород, и начинает покруживаться голова. Следующий вопрос вырывается непреднамеренно. — А ты меня любишь?

Цукишима напрягается, и Тецуро готов прикусить себе язык.

— С чего такие вопросы?

Тецуро смотрит ему прямо в глаза и не может соврать.

— Просто иногда мне кажется, что ты хочешь моей смерти.

Цукишима хмыкает и разрывает объятия, вылезая из кровати.

— Идем в душ.

После душа Цукишима начинает собирать вещи.

— Может, останешься на ночь? — Тецуро сидит на кровати в одних трусах, накинув на плечи полотенце.

— Не могу. — Цукишима складывает в рюкзак книгу. — Завтра сдача проекта, а у тебя я снова ничего не сделаю.

Останавливать Цукишиму бессмысленно, и Тецуро только разочарованно треплет мокрые волосы, из-за чего несколько капель падает на плечи.

— Не делай такое лицо. — Цукишима надевает куртку, закидывает на спину рюкзак и подходит ближе, оставляя на губах почти невесомый поцелуй. — Я останусь завтра.

Хочется, чтобы Цукишима остался навсегда.

— Знаешь, Яку сегодня сказал забавную вещь, — говорит Тецуро, пока тот надевает ботинки в коридоре.

— Яку — это который низкий? — Кивает.

— Они сегодня снова допытывались у меня насчет тебя, и Яку сказал, что я так тебя скрываю, будто придумал. — Вслух звучит только бредовее. Цукишима усмехается.

— Значит, — говорит он, открывая дверь, — у тебя очень богатая фантазия. До завтра, Куроо.

— До завтра.

И дверь хлопает, будто разделяя жизнь на до и после.

Все начинается с мысли.

Тецуро не знает, почему с каждым днем эти идиотские слова все сильнее закрепляются в голове, но начинает замечать те вещи, на которые всегда закрывал глаза раньше. От Цукишимы в его квартире не остается ни следа. Тот будто вычищает свое присутствие из жизни Тецуро, как только за ним закрывается входная дверь.

Цукишима забирает с собой все, вплоть до зубной щетки, отказывается привозить сменные вещи, когда остается на ночь, объясняя это слишком любопытными одногруппниками, которые без спроса могут залезть в портфель. Самостоятельно таскает книги, которые читает, не пользуется гостевыми тапочками.

Единственное, что он оставляет у Тецуро из своего — подарки. Он принимает каждый с благодарной теплой улыбкой, но ни один не выносит за порог.

«У людей могут возникнуть вопросы, откуда это.»

Вопросы возникают только у Тецуро.

Почему Цукишима так сильно не хочет афишировать их отношения?

Почему скрывает их даже от близких друзей?

Почему не доверяет?

Почему?

Они каскадом сыплются на голову, путая мысли.

Тецуро встряхивает головой, стараясь отвлечься, но каждая деталь в квартире будто давит только сильнее. Он накидывает куртку, плотно застегивая молнию до самого горла, и едва не выбегает на улицу. Сегодня Цукишима снова уехал к себе, стоило им переспать. Небо, давно потемневшее, нависает над городом черным куполом. О лицо разбивается ледяной ветер.

— Это бред, — сквозь сжатые зубы твердит Тецуро.

— Я не мог это придумать, — шипит он, и слова тонут в отблеске уличного фонаря.

Тецуро гуляет до тех пор, пока ноги не перестают нормально двигаться. Полностью мысли не уходят — лишь оседают тревожной поволокой. Он доползает до кровати за полночь. Едва стягивает джинсы и валится на одеяло прямо в уличной футболке. Голова трещит, а в нос от подушек забивается запах Цукишимы. Едва ощутимый. Тецуро со стоном переворачивается на спину.

Перед закрытыми глазами тоже встает образ Цукишимы. Кажется, будто он абсолютно везде. Но страшно становится от другого. Страшно становится от ощущения, что везде — лишь его отсутствие.

Спит Тецуро до ужаса плохо, едва проваливаясь в короткие приступы поверхностных кошмаров, которые переплетаются с реальностью. Даже звон будильника, мерзкий и визгливый, кажется по-металлически неестественным. Тецуро морщится, отбрасывая скомканное одеяло, ежится от промозглого утреннего холода комнаты и заваривает настолько крепкий кофе, что пить его можно только залпом — лишь бы не стошнило от отвратительной оседающей на языке горечи.

Проснуться кофе не помогает. Затуманенное недостатком бодрости сознание рисует мигание светофора неоновыми пикселями, а перед глазами танцуют мушки.

Тецуро покрепче перехватывает лямку рюкзака, ногтями впиваясь в ладонь.

Он ничего не придумывает. Все ясно как день. Окружающий его мир реален. Он стоит на светофоре. Красный значит, что переходить дорогу нельзя. Цукишима — его парень с кучей загонов на тему секретности и личного пространства — вот у кого проблемы с головой, явно не у Тецуро. И даже такого проблематичного, Тецуро его любит. И Цукишима тоже любит, но ему нужно время.

Время понять, что Тецуро в своих чувствах серьезен.

Время собраться с силами, чтобы рассказать друзьям.

Время, чтобы привыкнуть оставлять свои вещи в чужой квартире.

Время доехать от квартиры Тецуро до университета.

Время.

Тецуро вскидывает взгляд на часы в аудитории. Время тянется так долго, будто пролетело за секунду. Стоит в моменте и не движется. Секундная стрелка щелкает.

Тецуро даст ему столько времени, сколько потребуется.

Поток студентов будто обтекает его со всех сторон, и Тецуро не совсем понимает, куда именно они направляются. Он просто следует за знакомыми людьми, с трудом вспоминая, как тех зовут и какая по счету пара у него следующая. Глаза, стоит оказаться на улице, чтобы дойти до другого корпуса, щиплет от солнечного света: блеклого, передернутого тюлем туч.

Взгляд бездумно блуждает по толпе и на автомате цепляет родную светлую макушку. В груди против воли разливается тепло, а по губам расползается улыбка. Ровно до тех пор, пока глаза не фокусируются на том, что заставляет Тецуро почувствовать себя отвратительно бодрым от притока адреналина. Бодрым и злым.

Цукишима стоит в кругу одногруппников, как обычно возвышаясь над ними мраморной статуей. Из необычного лишь маленькая деталь: очаровательная девица с покрасневшими щеками, которая робко держит Цукишиму под локоть и смотрит омерзительно влюбленными глазами. А тот даже не пытается ее от себя отцепить.

На такое Тецуро времени давать не собирается.

Он чувствует, как в венах раздувается ярость, смешанная с обидой, когда делает шаг в сторону, на ходу бросая сокурсникам, что опоздает. Он едва держит себя в руках, чтобы не перейти на бег, и широкими шагами приближается к Цукишиме, стараясь не слишком сильно сжимать кулаки. Тецуро не собирается устраивать сцену на виду у всего университета.

Тецуро собирается устроить сцену где-то наедине.

Когда он приближается, разговор стихает. Компания смотрит на него с явным недоумением, и его, кажется, узнает какой-то парень с младшего курса, но Тецуро нет до этого дела. Он смотрит только на то, как девица, видимо, испугавшись, только плотнее прижимается к локтю Цукишимы, и это едва не заставляет его рычать. Сегодня он явно не в том состоянии, чтобы адекватно контролировать эмоции.

— Нам надо поговорить, — чеканит Тецуро, наконец поднимая глаза на удивленное лицо Цукишимы. — Сейчас же.

Молчание звенит в ушах и вибрацией отдается в резко вздымающейся от гнева груди.

— Прошу прощения, — аккуратно начинает Цукишима, свободной рукой поправляя очки, — боюсь, вы меня с кем-то путаете.

Треск.

Тецуро ощущает себя так, будто его ударили по голове. Он рефлекторно делает шаг назад — едва не заваливается на спину — впивается глазами в до боли знакомое лицо, стараясь отыскать там хоть крупицу… чего-то. Узнавания, смущения, недовольства.

На лице Цукишимы лишь холодное удивление. Тот смотрит из-за очков своими янтарными глазами, будто видит впервые.

Тецуро кажется, что ему перекрыли воздух. В горле застывает ужас, смешанный с желанием кричать. Он потерянно оглядывается по сторонам, будто пытается зацепиться хоть за что-то, и понимает, что падает.

— Извините. — Голос выходит гортанно-сиплым.

Тецуро резко разворачивается на каблуках, подавляя в себе желание убежать. Деревянные ноги делают неровный шаг — лишь бы убраться подальше. Звон в ушах колотит изнутри вместе с крупной дрожью.

Мир перед глазами расплывается. А что в нем вообще реально? Тецуро делает еще пару шагов в неизвестность, прежде чем слышит «Странный тип, кто это был?» и оборачивается в последний раз, чтобы больше никогда не смотреть в сторону того, кого считал целой Вселенной.

Цукишима передергивает плечами, прежде чем на секунду встретиться с ним взглядами. И Тецуро кажется — только кажется — что на губах у Кея проносится отблеск ухмылки.

Только вот…

Кажется ли?

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа написана в коллабе с замечательной [художницей](https://twitter.com/sosenmoss) ко дню цукикур! Посмотрите, [какие прекрасные арты она нарисовала!](https://twitter.com/sosenmoss/status/1322932134068277251?s=20)  
> [По ивенту еще много работ](https://twitter.com/HaikyuuEvents)  
> И [мой твиттер](https://twitter.com/hxnbsn)


End file.
